


A Lonely Night’s Self-Indulgence

by onyxmin_10225



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Han Jumin, F/M, Han Jumin Smut, Happy Birthday Han Jumin, Kinky Han Jumin, Masturbation, My First Smut, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger Smut, One Shot, Smut, jumin - Freeform, jumin han - Freeform, jumin han imagine, jumin han nsfw, jumin han one shot, mystic messenger jumin - Freeform, mystic messenger jumin han, mystic messenger nsfw, mystic messenger one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxmin_10225/pseuds/onyxmin_10225
Summary: Jumin has been away from home from a few days and you desperately need him so you decide to take matters into your own hands.





	A Lonely Night’s Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this a NSFW post so if this topic makes you uncomfortable at all, please don’t continue. And this is my first smut so please bear with me. I also do not own Mystic Messenger but this is an idea I came up with and it fits for Jumin Han’s birthday (that I wrote last year)!

Jumin has been away for a few days on a very important business trip. Sadly you couldn’t accompany him, so here you are sitting in the lonely penthouse missing him. You’d think you would be used to this by now but you always found yourself missing him anyway. You loved him so much you couldn’t bear being apart. But this time was worse. After lunch, you decided to take a nap and when you woke up, you felt really hot and needy. You couldn’t really remember the dream you had, but you could guess who and what you dreamt about. That would explain your slight fever and soaked panties. You could feel the pang of hunger for Jumin, but he still hadn’t returned home. There was a slight chance if you called him on the phone he’d answer but you were positive he would be busy at this time of day. If you didn’t take care of your problem now, it would only get worse. You crawled out from under the duvet on your bed and laid on top of it instead almost like a starfish. You let your hand wander down your torso and stomach as you concocted a fantasy in your mind. Your fingers danced across your skin under your tank top and drawing soft patterns that left goosebumps in their wake. The hunger in your lower stomach just kept growing and growing until you finally let yourself have what you truly needed. You splayed your hand across your stomach and slid it gently under the waistband if your cotton panties. You lightly groaned as your fingers met your dripping core. Jumin might not be pleased if he knew what you were doing, but you needed relief and needed it fast. Your pointer and middle fingers slid between your folds a few times before turning your attention to your clit. Slow and steady circles at first before picking up the pace a bit. Now you were getting unbearably hot so you had to quickly strip off your clothing before getting back to the task at hand. You were so hell-bent on trying to build up to your release you didn’t even hear the front door open and close.

 

Jumin just got home from the airport and became a bit worried when you didn’t come running out to greet him. As he removed his shoes and moving his suitcase out of the way, your quiet heavenly moans reached his ears. He wasn’t mad, he was just a little jealous you didn’t tell him how badly you missed him. He quickly hung up his suit jacket and loosened his tie before heading over to the bedroom. The door was wide open so he peeked his head in really quick to see how gorgeous and wrecked you looked. Your eyes were screwed shut with your legs spread wide and your hand circling your clit at a fast pace. He took it upon himself to slip into the room and sit in his chair facing the bed from the opposite side of the bedroom without you noticing. He watched as your back arched off the bed when you found just the right spot and bucking your hips from time to time. He was definitely enjoying the sight and hearing you softly moaning his name. He could tell you were close by how frantic all your movements became, desperate to cum. You finally reached your climax and silently shouted Jumin’s name and a few curse words. He let out a quiet moan as you came, very pleased with the sight in front of him. As you withdrew your fingers from your beyond dripping core, you slowly sat up and saw Jumin sitting in his favorite chair. You thought you were just imagining him there until you heard him speak. 

“Do you always do this when I’m gone jagiya?” 

You were very happy to see he was home but your legs felt like jello so you were unable to run over to him.

“Sometimes. I’d come over and say hello but I don’t think my legs will let me stand.” He softly chuckled and took in your naked and slightly tired form. Now that you were caught, you were afraid of what he might do so you remained quiet. He didn’t say a word to you, he just watched you with hungry eyes like he was expecting you to disappear at any given moment. You couldn’t take the silence anymore and quietly asked, “Jumin, are you mad at me?” You watched his face soften at your question. 

“Not at all princess. I’m just jealous you didn’t include me, but that’s ok. At least I came home in time for dinner. But I am a little disappointed I didn’t get to hear your heavenly moans and how you scream my name. And you’re so fucking wet baby girl. Is that all because of me?”

You nodded silently before asking, “how long have you been sitting there?” 

“Sadly, not long enough.”

 

 

“What do you say kitten, can daddy have a taste?”


End file.
